Tying up loose ends
by Architect96
Summary: Iris Potter ties up loose ends before leaving for new adventure among the stars. Fleur Delacour wants to talk with her friend when she finally has a chance. What's Dobby's part in it? Fem!Harry/Fleru, Dumbledore/Snape/Weasley/Hermione-bashing. One-shot and AU of a story I'm currently working on.


**_Autor's notes_**

Warning to all! I'm not native English speaker and while I took my equivalent of A-levels in English and tired to double check my grammar mistakes are quite probable. This is also my first fic that I decided to publish so you have been warned.  
This is an AU to of stories I'm currently working on. In that story Iris(fem!Harry) didn't hide her emancipation during Tournament but show Dumbledore what mistake he made.  
PS. I don't own Harry Potter and have no profit for making this story.

 _Tuesday, 8th August, 1995_

Fleur Delacour just recently graduated from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and after events during Triwizard Tournament decided to help fight against Voldemort. These decision made her join Order of Phoenix founded and led by Albus Dumbledore after securing job as liaison in London Branch of Gringotts Bank.  
Her first two weeks were nothing but boring with her just attending meetings at Order's Headquarter and carefully checking if Goblins would be willing to help with fight against Voldemort. Other than that she did nothing. Even with her skills both in duelling and blending in with non-magical world she wasn't given even a chance to guard Iris Potter.  
She was on her date with Bill Weasley when Iris was attack by dementors and just thanks to her own skills with magic was able to defend herself.

Today was Fleur's first day in Headquarters since arrival of Iris under escort and to her surprise Iris was nowhere to be found. That was even a point during meeting with Mrs. Weasley retelling them whole story or at least what she believed to be whole story. From what Fleur knew, Iris after being isolated from everybody, including her friends and godfather, had some kind of fight with her friends and after spending first night sleeping with them she disappeared saying only that she moved to one of family bedrooms that apparently nobody could find. Another surprise for Fleur was behaviour that Kreacher, deranged house-elf, showed towards Iris. Apparently he practically worshiped her calling her "proper mistress" while Sirius Black was still called "disgrace of family" and other not as kind titles.

So when today's meeting ended Fleur decided to search for her friend. After all they spend quite a lot time after first task talking about almost everything but more often than not they were talking about both magical and normal world outside of Brittan which she knew because of her parents sending her to normal primary school and her taking her non-magical A-levels when she was sixteen. Thanks to this talks Fleur managed to get rid of her accent and Iris managed to learn how to speak French enough to get by. Right now she mostly wanted to say hi to a friend and ask why she didn't respond to any of her letters although if Iris was really isolated someone probably intercepted her letters before she could read them.

Confident with her skills in enchanting and in lesser extent in warding Fleur was quite sure that she can find Iris or at least wards that prevented people form finding her. After all neither Dumbledore or Bill tired to look for her, former was convinced that Iris is inside building and just needs "few days to cool down" and latter because Dumbledore said so.  
Ground flour and first three floor were a bust with many wards typical for old magical home but nothing that could hide Iris.

When she finally reached fourth floor she heard something. It was quiet sound and only after few second she identified that sound as someone repeatedly hitting padded surface.  
Walking closer in the direction the sound was coming from Fleur was still casting spells designed to detect wards. When she stepped into short hallway with only six doors she finally notice a ward that was out of place.

When she checked for wards on that one door she was stunned. Well not literally but still. This ward was probably the most complicated ward she had ever seen and was designed to perform rather simple function. It's design to prevent anybody from finding the room in similar way to notice-me-not ward or charm but was far more advanced and prevented from finding room by practically every method possible. What's more this ward seemed to be designated to be untraceable in environment with high ambient magic that begged the question how she was able to find it.

That question was answered when she heard familiar voice. – Come in Fleur.  
Fleur did that and enter the room.  
She wasn't sure what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't this. Iris's bedroom was wider then building was outside and although she already noticed space-enlargement wards covering practically whole building Fleur was fairly certain that wards covering this room were modified to make it even bigger.

Whole room was also much modern than rest of a building with walls painted light blue with green and bronze mixed in with modern looking queen-sized bed, leather sofa and two armchairs around small coffee table on her left. On her right along the wall run a bookstand full of books and next to it was desk with modern office chair and computer with much slimmer monitor than thought was possible. On wall opposite to windows looking at park across the street hung big, non-magical photos showing mostly night sky and stars.  
Fleur only briefly looked around room before her attention was focused solely on Iris that right now was training on replica of human torso with head, she remembered that Iris called it body opponent bag. Torso wasn't what Fleur was focusing either.

 _She change a lot in a month._ Fleur thought looking at Iris.  
In comparison to what Fleur remembered this Iris was around one seventy six meter in height, had ivory skin covering muscles that gave her athletic figure and her raven hairs with just slight hint of red in right lighting were pinned in loose bun. What's more there was no scar on Iris's forehead. Fleur knew that Iris simply hated that scar.  
 _She looks great._ Fleur admitted having almost all of Iris body to look at. After all black sport-bra and boyshorts didn't hid too much of her body, now covered in thin layer of sweat.  
Fleur couldn't stop herself from looking at every square centimetre of Iris's skin while she was attacking the bag. She saw muscles working under her skin just as well as she saw every scar on her, including thin scars on her back.

\- How? – That was all Fleur could ask looking at Iris back.

\- How what? How I got these scars? – Iris asked before lunching powerful kick.

\- Oui.

\- Uncle Vernon thought that he will beat magic out of me. Off course with every beating I healed much faster than normal human so he beat me again. That was before I went to primary school. His face when I blackmailed them into giving me a bedroom and treating me somehow normal was just marvellous. I don't think he believed that five years old kid could get better of him.

\- You had to blackmail your family into giving you your own room? – Fleur asked with hope that she misunderstood Iris.

\- Basically yes. After that we still hated each other but I wasn't their slave anymore and got enough money to buy clothes that weren't Dudley's castoffs. So what are you doing here Fleur?

\- I wanted to find your hiding place. I never saw wards so complicated like that on the door. Who made it?

\- I made it. You only found the ward on the door?

\- Yes. There are others?

Smiling smugly Iris explained. – One on the stairs and two others in the corridor. There are simpler monitoring wards, even easier to hide in environment with high enough ambient magic. Dumbledork can walk this corridor and he will find nothing.

\- You made them? That's impressive.

\- I'm not the little girl, now, am I?

\- I already apologised for that. – Fleur fake pouted saying it.

Smiling brightly Iris responded. – Relax, I'm just teasing. If you want I'm happy to answer all your questions about my wards but I'm more curious why are you here, as in Brittan.

\- Oh. I wanted to help you with fight against Voldemort – she said this without flinching – and I got a job in Gringotts here in London.

Iris stopped punching and looked at Fleur. She didn't look convinced. – What about your studies? You wanted to study archaeology and anthropology at Pantheon-Sorbonne. For what you told me in three years you would graduate.

\- I decided that helping with fight against Voldemort is more important. – Fleur answered without thinking. After half a second she added. – I tried to send letters to you but I don't think you got any.

\- Unfortunately. Dumbledork put mail redirecting wards on Private Drive and with Ministry looking at my house with their specialized sensors since end of my third year I couldn't modify them. I'm sorry.

\- It's not your fault. When I joined I thought that I could guard you so we could talk but they never let me.

\- Dumbles wanted me isolated. It's not your fault. I should gave you my P.O. box address but i simply forgot about it. – _And I never thought you would want to keep in touch with me._ Iris though before adding. – I'm sorry. – She truly was.

Fleur smiled to her before responding. – You are forgiven but I want to ask you something.

\- Anything.

\- How did you made Kreacher listening to you? – She was really curious about that.

\- That quite a story. – Iris answered. – Give me fifteen to take shower and I'll tell you.

\- Take as long as you need. I'll wait.

\- Thanks. – Iris said before searching for leather-bound notebook at bookstand. – Some of my notes about wards. – She explanined whlie handing them to Fleur.

Fleur was speed reading Iris's notes and was simply astonished. Never before had she read about wards like these. While requiring almost hundred runs for simple ward that usually is set by no more than dozen these wards would be impenetrable for everybody save some of the best warders and curse-breakers but even simpler of the them would take few hours to deactivate.  
Another thing that impressed Fleur were anchors and matrix designed by Iris that not only allowed far better control over wards and faster charging but also made breaking them with raw-power approach almost completely impossible.  
While reading Fleur noticed that many of idea used to create new wards or modifie existing ones were based in science. Discovery that surprised Fleur at first before she remembered what Iris said to her during their talks. She was raised in non-magical, normal to precisely quote her, world.

\- Found anything of interest? – Iris asked her.  
Turning from armchair Fleur could see Iris wearing slightly to big t-shirt with Darth Vader mask on it and shorts that covered almost nothing. Her hairs were loose and reaching little past shoulder blades. Even that long her hairs had some of typical wildness characteristic for Potters.

\- Quite a lot actually. – Fleur assured her. – Your work might revolutionise warding. Will revolutionise it.

Iris shrugged before sitting on couch. – Can't say that I care. It's yours if you want. I sold some of my work to The People but you can still use it.

To say that Fleur was surprised was understatement. – Why? I mean this is lives work.

\- You will understand when I finish my story. – Iris told her. – Before that I must ask you to do something. Kreacher.

Kreacher immediately poped in. – Mistress Iris asked for Kreacher? – He asked. His tone was one of respect towards Iris not hate and resentment like towards Sirius.

\- Yes. Could you bring Testing Set?

\- At once mistress. – Kreacher responded and poped away.

Before Fleur could ask anything Kreacher reappeared with parchment, bottle of ink and a quill.

\- It's used to test for traces of potions in blood. – Iris explained before turning back to Kreacher. – Thank you Kreacher. For now that will be all. – Kreacher bowed to Iris and poped away.

\- You really think that I have potions affecting me? – Fleur asked not believing in that possibility.

Iris shrugged before answering. – Maybe, maybe not, but I want to be sure. From semi-trustworthy books I read Veelas are resistant to charms affecting mind, including Imperius. I would hazard a guess that's thanks to slightly different brain chemistry. I have something similar helping me nowadays.

\- What do you mean?

\- I found a ritual to boost resistance against mind magic. Between it and me being stubborn I'm quite safe from most spells affecting my mind. About brain chemistry? I made few tests before and after doing ritual and noticed small changes. None of these changes were something to worry about but were interesting nonetheless. I did it month ago. – She explained and in her mind added. _At least in linear time._ From her perspective she did that ritual four month ago.

\- And you are absolutely sure that it had no negative effects? – Fleur asked wanted to be sure.

\- Absolutely. Checked and proven by generation of Potters. I wouldn't use something untested on my mind. So your Potion Test?

\- I'm sure I'm clean but I'll humour you. – Fleur said before taking out her wand and making small puncture in her thumb. Then she carefully added five droops of her blood to ink before magically healing her thumb.

After that Iris dipped quill in ink and moved to parchment before activating it.

One minute latter they had results. – I'll get flushing potion. Back in a second. – Iris assured Fleur before disappearing without a sound.

Fleur reached for parchment and started to swear in French.

She never noticed when Iris appeared back, also in completed silence. – I'm not sure that something of those things you want to do are feasible, even with magic but can I at least look? If you want I'll gladly help.

Fleur blushed little hearing Iris's words before asking. – How much did you heard?

\- Almost everything. When I found out about potions and charms on me, I was on… well… let's say I was really angry and house-elf that told me about them was afraid to come close to me for half a year.

\- After watching your fight against dragon I can believe that. Please tell me that you trust this potion. – Fleur all but begged watching vial in Iris hand.

\- It's completely safe but you should take it in the bathroom. Few seconds after drinking you will vomit. – Iris warned Fleur giving her vial with potions. – If you want I will go with you just to hold your hair while vomiting.

\- Please. – Fleur asked with nervous smile. She wasn't keen on vomiting part. – And after you tell me what were you doing then we'll plan some revenge.

Predatory smile on Iris face made Fleur a little calmer. – I planned something already but I'm happy to compare notes.

After visit to the bathroom and later few spells to help with taste both girls were back into Iris's bedroom.

Noticing bottle of wine and two glasses Fleur was ready to ask but Iris answered her. – I asked Kreacher to get us something. I hope it's good.

Fleur check the bottle. – It's from one of the best vineyards in France. This vintage is one of most expensive vines in the world.

\- So it's good? – Iris asked uncertain.

\- Yes. One of the best. Iris, you are sure, we can drink this bottle? – Fleur asked to be sure.

\- I'm sure Sirius won't miss it. He's more of whisky guy. And trust me you will need it.

That was true. Iris told Fleur about everything. Form psychological and physical abuse and being forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs, blackmailing her relatives to get some freedom and more important bedroom, making homework for older students in her school for money, what she believed first time when potions were given to her. She hated that moment.

\- Believe me when I was told about this and everything clicked into place I wanted to kill that fuckhead. – Iris explained drinking her third glass of wine. – Since I remember I had to think quick, lie, cheat, steal and manipulate in order to survive and those damned potions made me into that pathetic puppet. What did he expect? That after my life with them I will trust everybody and be happy to help fight for some idiots that bullied me? My father side never was too stable mentally. They weren't crazy per se but some walked the line. My grandparents had to bribe their way out of war tribunal after ww2. Apparently their hunting of Hitler's and Grindelwald's forces was something Dumbles and rest of idiots in ICW couldn't support. – She said smiling being proud of her grandparents. – So my childhood turned me into high-functioning sociopath. Being mentally raped with potions and spells forcing me to act against my nature didn't help either. My psychologist is quite sure that unless people that I care about, or I, are in danger I'm safe to be around. – She assured Fleur before taking other sip of the win. It was the best wine she ever had. Not that she had many to compare against.

After her first visit to Diagon Ally she told Fleur how her new, forced via potions, personality made her once again target of physical abuse from her relatives. Next were here memories from her first and second year. While recounting her first year Kreacher provided new bottle of wine that lasted till end of a story about her fight against Tom and Basilisk.

\- He made those things? – Fleur asked with venom in her voice that was even bigger then when she found out about potions in her body.

\- You know about them? – Iris responded with question. She was genuinely surprised by that.

\- If you want to work as curse-breaker in Middle East you have to know spells to identify those things as well as symptoms of possession. – Fleur answered. – You were extremely lucky. Basilisk venom, Fiendfyre and killing curse are easiest way to destroy a horcrux.

\- I was lucky that I got venom into my bloodstream. – Iris said shocking Fleur. – Don't get me wrong it was painful but my body adapted quite quickly and Fawkes did nothing more than closed puncture wound. Since then I'm practically immune to poisons and potions. Only these potions specifically tailored to work with adaptations my body made to survive venom can work on me.

\- That's what allowed you to regain your mind.

Iris nodded. – With a little help.

Then she told Fleur about beginning of her third year. Attack on the train and how just day later she accidently overheard how Dumbledore asked Hermione to spy on her and Hermione agreed to that almost instantly. How combination of venom in her body was fighting potions she was on, chemical imbalance in her brain being an aftermath of dementor attack, Hermione's betrayal and her general bad mood led her into Forbidden Forest and into hands of another dementor. Next part truly surprised Fleur and required three quarters of a bottle to cope with.

Iris told her how Azkaban turned out to be old and forgotten stronghold created by Potters to act as sanctuary and repository to all of their knowledge with enormous and truly magical space under the most feared prison in Europe. She mentioned every important detail like time dilatation filed that could be created inside. Then she told Fleur how house-elves helped her recuperate and later how she discovered truth about Sirius and another innocent prisoner in Azkaban. Bellatrix Lestrange née Black.

So she explained about potions and spells Bella was under since Andromeda, her older sister, eloped with muggleborne and how with help of house-elf she was able to nurse Bellatrix back to health and what was more important how she helped Bella with repairing her mind and how using quite old ritual Bella regained lost years turning her back to seventeen. Ritual didn't give her those years back but allowed her to regain body she remembered having.

\- She then decided that I'm her family and she has obligations to teach me magic. It was fun. At least most of the time.

\- Most?

Iris nodded. – After my fourteen birthday Bella decided to give me The Talk and when I said that I had it she decided that the impersonal talk wasn't enough. – At this point both girls drunk almost two bottles of wine each. – So there we were. Sitting by the pool and Bella was talking to me about sex wearing really, and I mean it, fitting clothes looking almost as gorgeous as you and I finally said to her "Bella unless you are willing to show me how to pleasure a girl we don't have anything to talk about." I was so ashamed that I couldn't look at her after that. Unfortunately for me Bella is straight. Fortunately she still was my friend and willing to teach me family magic and about wizarding world.

After that she continued her tale mentioning how she killed both Lestranges, how Bella told her about horcrux inside her vault in Gringott, how Goblins gave her detector with only five hundred meters in range to search for others, Lupin being her teacher and saying nothing personal to her, Hermione's actions concerning her Firebolt, meeting Sirius and Peter with Ron and Hermione watching her and making sure that she couldn't do anything suspicious and Peter's and later Sirius's escapes.

\- You know practically everything about my forth year. My only regret is that I didn't use Tournament to show everybody what I think about them.

\- What do you mean? – Fleur asked interested.

\- They emancipated me when I was forced to participate. I was ready to maintain my cover during last year but I'm not sure that was good decision. If I decided to be myself I would have much more free time and maybe, probably, I would worked out my courage to ask you out on a date. – She admitted it. Alcohol lowered her mental defences. She wanted to ask Fleur on date for quite some time, at least since Yule Ball if not sooner. – I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk to you about …

She didn't have chance to finish as Fleur kissed her. Hard.

Who knew that four bottles of wine, finding out that you were administered illegal potions, bottle of veritaserum added by Kreacher to Iris's drink and additional lust increasing potions added to both of their drinks, undetectable by morning, could led to one of best night in lives of both young women. Well Dobby knew this because he convinced Kreacher to spike their drinks. It was this night that Fleur discovered not widealy know benefits of being with parselmouth.

 _Wednesday, 9th August, 1995_

Next morning Iris woke up after possibly the best sleep she ever had to notice silver-blond hair laying on her chest. Trying not to move too much she looked at Fleur lying next to her with one arm around her and their legs intertwined. _God, she's beautiful._ Iris though.  
Then she looked in those marvellous grey eyes and gulped.

\- Hey you. – Fleur said smiling.

\- Fleur, I … I promise I … - Iris tried to explain herself but couldn't come up with answer.

She was stopped once again by Fleur kissing her. – We can both say that last night was exactly what we both wanted to do since we met. Wasn't it?

\- Yes. – Iris said embracing Fleur and filling her soft skin against her. – Definitely.

Smiling Fleur asked while her hand slowly made circles on Iris's abdomen. – Ready for next round?

This time it was Iris who answered with a kiss.

It was two and a half hours later both teens got out of bed only to take a shower together and spend next forty minutes in bathroom.

\- You sure we can apparate from here? – Fleur asked to be sure. Kreacher made sure to wash and iron her clothes.

\- Absolutely. One of the first things I did here was synchronizing my mind with wards around the house. After that I modified them using few loopholes. – Iris closed her eyes for a second. – Now you can apparate to and from here at will. So where are we going?

\- I was thinking about nice cafe for lunch. – Fleur explained. – I'll apparate us there.

\- Okay. – Iris agreed and instead holding Fleur's hand she hugged her trusting Fleur. That and she like to put her arms around Fleur's waist. It felt good, natural.

And they disappeared to finally talk about what happened last night and earlier today discovering Dobby's plot to make his friend happy and to plan their sweet little revenge. During their lunch Iris asked Fleur once again why did she chose to come to Brittan and received slightly different but highly appreciated answer. After all, this time no potions were affecting her mind. When Iris told Fleur her plans for future and ask if she want to go with her Fleur simply kissed Iris even more passionately than ever before not caring about people around them.

 _Thursday, 10th August, 1995_

Meeting of the Order of Phoenix was scheduled to start in five minutes when Fleur Delacour finally found Dumbledore. – Professor may I take a minute?

\- Of course my girl. – He said with grandfatherly smile. – What can I do for you?

\- I'm afraid professor that I have to resign from the Order. – With fake sadness in her voice added. – Unfortunately I'm forced to leave Brittan, probably for few years. – Happy that she's safe from legilimency probe she added in her mind. _And I'm going with my girlfriend._

\- That's really troubling. Are you sure that's necessary? – He said with twinkle in his eyes.

 _You can't read my mind you moron._ – I'm sure. Tomorrow I'm leaving Brittan. – _It was because of damned potions I stayed in here for so long. Only Iris could convinced me stay and she gave me much better alternative._ After being clean of any potions that could influence her mind staying in Brittan as third class citizen wasn't an option. – Goodbye professor.  
With that she left Number 12 Grimmauld Place only to apparate to Iris's bedroom.

Dumbledore was surprised that French witch resigned from the Order and decided to leave Brittan on such short notice made a mental note to ask Bill Weasley about potions that he provided him with to keep her from Iris. On the other hand with Delacour out of the country she'll be unable to contact Iris and disturb his plans.  
Few minutes later meeting has begun.

\- What are kids doing here? – Asked Hestia Jones looking with suspicion at both youngest Weasleys and Granger.

\- Both Miss Weasley and Granger and Mister Weasley are here at my invitation. – Dumbledore replied with his classic smile. – They are here to provide us with their insight into young Miss Potter mind.

\- Um. Sorry professor.

\- Think nothing of it Miss Jones. – Dumbledore replied. – Let's begun. Mister Weasley? – He looked at Bill.

\- I have to be careful but I think something is happening at Gringott. I noticed that higher-ups are excited about something but they're keeping it to goblins only. Few of my friends noticed it also but they are kept in the dark.

\- That's interesting. – Dumbledore admitted. His sources were quiet about it. – What do you think?

\- It's something internal. – Bill replied. – Maybe someone tried to kick Rodlaff out of his office and failed or something bigger, between their clans. It's hard to say when even most of the goblin don't know what's going on.

\- I agree. – Dumbledore said before asking. – Severus?

\- Dark Lord isn't responsible for dementors that attacked the brat. – Severus responded with his typical sneer. – Nonetheless he's disappointed that she survived.

\- He's still mad at her? – Moody asked smiling.

\- Brat's spell took out his whole hand besides that she killed his snake and four of his followers inquiring six others. Of course his mad at her.

\- Admit it Snivellus. You are mad that she killed your friends. – Sirius replied happily. – How's your buddy Lucy by the way?

\- I'm afraid Mister Malfoy will be permanently paralysed from the waist down. – Dumbledore replied. – Spells used during her escape were highly destructive.

\- And thanks to her most of his cronies are incapable to act. That gives us advantage. I would do the same at her place. James and Lily would be ever more destructive in fight like that. – Sirius defended his goddaughter. – She was fighting for her life not against schoolyard bully. What do you wanted her to do? Throw at Him tickling jinx?

Moody, Kingsley, Moony, Tonks and Hestia begin aurors nodded in agreement with Sirius.

\- I'm worried about her. – Dumbledore replied. – How's Miss Potter? – He asked looking at her friends.

Ron snorted. – Like we know. She doesn't talk to us and sleep all day. Usually shows up around dinner for few minutes.

Dumbledore looked at Weasleys, mostly at Molly. – Is that true? – He asked. His voice didn't change but for a split second there was steel in his eyes. Molly got the message.

\- Yes. After first night with girls she moved to family bedrooms. We still can't find her.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius who shrugged. – She was having nightmares about Graveyard and Diggory's death and wanted to sleep alone so she wouldn't wake up everybody. – For him it wasn't that big of a deal.

\- And now she sleeps all days and we get to clean everything. – Ron added.

\- After all the work her relatives made her to do she deserves to have a brake. – Tonks replied. – Not to mention all that shit with dementors when Mundungus left his post and Graveyard.

\- Still her being antisocial won't be any good. – Dumbledore replied. – I'm worried that she may choose dark magic as a way to defeat Voldemort and succumb to it.

\- Who knows what she's doing there. – Ginny agreed.

\- And that crazy house-elf is probably helping her with that. – Ron added.

\- House-elf?

This time Molly answered. – Yes professor, Kreacher is calling her mistress and listen to her.

\- Sirius could you ask your elf here? – Dumbledore practically ordered.

\- Sure. Kreacher!

\- Nasty, blood-traitor master asked for Kreacher?

\- Yes, you disgusting filth. What are you doing for Iris?

\- Kreacher is bringing food for mistress and washes her clothes. – He replied proudly while answering as vougyly as possible.

\- Did you bring her books from library on dark magic? – He hoped that Iris didn't read that books.

Happy that Sirius didn't asked him if he showed his Mistress where are these books he replied. – No. Kreacher didn't brought books for mistress. – When Sirius didn't ask him other question poped away.

\- Happy? – Sirius asked.

\- I'm still worried that young Iris will fall to dark magic. – Dumbledore said unconvinced.

Hermione Granger wanted to say something but she stopped when they heard strange noise.

Form all of people in kitchen only Hermiona and Tonks recognised this noise.

It was strangely similar to noise made when someone tries to drink remains of a drink from paper cup in cinema with a straw. Noise continued for few seconds before they heard quiet. – Shit.

They all looked at kitchen cupboard and sitting on it was Iris with cup in one hand and bag of popcorn in other. – Kreacher? – Iris asked ignoring surprised and offended looks of order members only Sirius and Tonks looked pleased like they saw excellent prank.

\- Yes mistress? – Kreacher asked happily.

\- Would you go and buy me another coke? – She asked pointing at empty cup.

\- At once mistress. – Kreacher said and poped away.

Only then Iris looked at rest. – Don't let me stop you. You were gossiping about me.

\- Iris what are you doing here? – Dumbledore asked with grandfatherly smile while trying to get into her mind.

Iris ate some popcorn before replaying nonchalantly. – Well, there's no telly here and I like to watch something funny to relax. Watching Dumbles and Order of Fired Turkey is actually quite entertaining. You know like those talk shows where people gossip about others.

\- Your drink mistress. – Kreacher said after poping inside.

\- Thank you Kreacher. – Iris replied before taking a sip. – You were taking, Dumbles? That I'm going dark?

\- I assure you Iris I'm just worried about you.

\- About me or about you weapon? – Iris replied. – I know about your scams Dumbles. Where do you want me to start? You deal with Weasleys to control me? How you tired to steal from my vaults? Maybe how you forced me to be part of Tournament when all you needed to do was say two sentences to get me out of it. How you made your fuckbudy Diggle here my proxy to the 'Mot and never told me about this? Let's see what ells? You were fucking chief warlock but never even ask for Sirius's trial. Was that because in my parents' will, which you witness, Peter was mentioned as their secret keeper? Or was it because Sirius was indicated as my guardian and they never wanted me to go to Dursleys? Hell they wanted me to go to orphanage but not to them.

They all noticed her cold anger. Something that they never heard or experienced. Iris Potter was always brash and with hell of a temper similar to Lily's. Now few that knew late Charlus and Dorea saw their temper in her and that spelled troubles for all.

\- How dare you talk to professor like that?! – Molly Weasley demanded.

\- I'll talk to him like I want Banshee Prewett. – She said coldly. – Or do you want me to use your other nickname? School doorknob? From what I heard your daughter is on good way to earn that nickname for herself. – Both mother and daughter flushed.

Iris noticed that few of Order's members were ready to use their wands on her.

Looking at few idiots with small smile she warned them. – I wouldn't do that if I were you. I placed few wards on the chairs. If you try to use any magic, try to draw your wands, stand up or yell partial body bind will activate among others safety precautions. If you believe it's not necessary I don't care. For me Dumbledore and his followers are as stupid and blind as Moldishort and his Shiteaters. Don't worry I don't care about most of you and I like and trust two of you. – She looked at Tonks and Sirius.

\- What's the plan Prongslet? – Sirius asked.

\- For you? I have a way to clear your name and heal after Azkaban.

\- What exactly? – Black asked. That was somtehing out of a dream.

\- Kreacher, please bring papers for Sirius. – Iris ordered.

Kreacher did that and gave them to her before she handed them to Sirius. – I reserved place for you in private clinic in Switzerland. They will help you and when they declare you sane they will give a trial. Recognizable internationally, neutral trial. I already gave your layer my memories and copy of my parent's will. In October you will be a free men once again.

\- Free? – Sirius couldn't believe.

\- Completely. And if Brittan won't accept their ruling? ICW can put sanctions on Fudge. Swiss are neutral and sometimes they provide neutral trial under ICW protectorate. – She answered with a smile that both Marauders seen so many times on James's face.

\- I should remember that. – He said downcast finally realizing that it really was an option for him.

\- After twelve years in Azkaban you weren't thinking straight. It's not surprise. – She assured Sirius. – When you are ready Kreacher will give you portkey but I wouldn't waste too much time rotting here.

\- What about Dark Wanker? – Sirius asked.

\- And when you will be more helpful? Fully healed, with your name cleared and ready to take control of your seat in the 'Mot or now with aurors after you? Besides to take care of Dark Idiot you just need some airborne poison or one lucky spell and he will be dead.

\- I'm afraid that he's not as easily killed. – Dumbledore piped in.

\- You mean his trinkets right? – Iris asked. – Kreacher?

\- Yes mistress?

\- Bring bag with horcruxes. – Seeing Dumbledore's face she added. – Surprised that I know about them? Tell me Dumbles? Did you explain your flag sycophants what happed to their daughter?

Kreacher poped in with a bag.

\- Thank you Kreacher. Let's see what we have here. – Iris said with smile. – First we have Tom's diary given to Lucy Malfoy and later used to set Basilisk on Hogwart. Ginny was possessed by it for almost a year. – Iris throw diary at table. Ginny visibly paled and Bill looked like hit with something. – Second of Moldi's horcruxes is Ravenclaw's tiara hidden inside Hogwart that you probably never knew about. – She said with a smile.

\- It's The Ravenclaw's tiara? – McGonagall looked at destroyed object.

\- It was. – She agreed. – Third we have Hufflepuff cup. Given to Bellatrix and hidden inside Gringotts. Bella told me about it and we destroyed it together.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange died in Azkaban. – Dumbledore denied.

\- True but Bella Black escaped. I must say it Sirius. When she told me how you and my father treated her I was disappointed. Her behaviour change from similar to yours to your mother's during summer and you did nothing.

\- I … I… I don't know why we did noting. – Sirius said trying to remember. – Moony?

\- We tried to talk to her. – Remus responded.

\- Yes. With practically liquid imperio in her system talking couldn't help. To be honest I'm surprised nobody in Hogwart tried to check her but if professor could be possessed by Voldemort and teach full year I shouldn't be surprised.

\- They put her under potions? – Sirius asked.

\- Yup. Add to that practically slave contract as her marriage contract and I spend four months helping her restore her mind. That was after I killed both Lestranges to free her.

\- You just admitted to murder of two people girl. – Moody reminded her.

\- Like somebody cared about them. Besides you can't prove anything that could be used in court after all you are here with wanted criminal. – She remained ex-auror. – Staying on topic. Bella helped me find this. – From bag she removed Slytherin's Locket. – Voldemort asked your brother for house-elf. – She told Sirius. – When Kreacher told Regulus about horcrux he decided to destroy it. He died retrieving it.

\- He betrayed Voldemort?

\- Yes. – Iris assured her godfather. – He tried to destroy Voldemort. Our next horcrux is old ring, heirloom of Gaunt family. Voldie's mother was Gaunt. – She explained. She removed stone after destroying horcrux. – Final horcrux was Naginii, Voldemort's snake that I destroyed during our fight in the Graveyard. He's mortal again.

\- I'm afraid Iris that you are mistaken. When Voldemort was defeated last time his soul split and part of it latch to only living being in the room. You Iris.

Iris did something that surprised everybody. She just smiled weakly. – Did you at least talk to someone before coming with this ridiculous theory or did you made it yourself? I was never a horcrux you moron. True he left something more than scar and bad memorises. He left a soul leach. Goblins would told you about it and removed it in few minutes but great Albus-to-many-fucking-titles-Dumbledore can't ask for help. He was leaching on my magic to sustain himself. Magic that you bound and in doing so you almost killed me four times before I was five. – Her calm voice made everybody scarier than if she was shouting. – With little help I had it removed at beginning of my third year. That's why dementors were so keen on meeting me. – Looking straing in Dumbledore's eyes she asked. – Tell me what did you planed for me? Heroic death as martyr in battle against Voldemort?

Wards placed on chairs made difficult for Dumbledore to use occlumency to control his facial expression. Thanks to that they all saw his face.

\- Guess Bella owes me one. – Iris said. – Well I don't have to die now. Not that I would even lift a finger to fight for wizarding Brittan. – That surprised everybody.

\- What do you mean? – Asked Remus.

\- Exactly what I said. I would help few people I like with fortifying their homes even more and offer them a way out of here but why would I fight for idiots that abounded a baby on a fucking doorstep in November.

\- There were warming charms on the blanket. – McGonagall said.

\- Wow. This makes it better, how? My parents will was sealed and in next four years I got more scars there then I got in Hogwart and that's an accomplishment. Nobody even showed up to check how they are treating me and Dumbles knew about this. After all he has his spy there. – With this she looked at Remus. – Sirius was in prison what's your excuse?

\- Albus said that Dursleys didn't want to see us.

\- And you just did that. Never sent a letter to me. Not even when I was starting my first year? – Remus said nothing. – In your third year you also didn't have balls to talk to me about little more than lessons and few sentences like how I'm looking similar to my parents. After that you never send me a letter. Hell I was part of the Tournament and you never showed up. Even when I asked you for help.

\- Professor Dumbledore assured me that you got all help that you need. – Remus replied.

\- Wow. That's so reassuring. – Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. – All help I got was a fake Moody and a spy reporting to Dumbles here. I was hoping to get someone I could eventually trust but luckily you never showed up or I would end up as Albie's puppet once again. – That she needed help was her official version. – That's what you do when people stop doing what you want. Isn't it Dumbles? You pump them with enough potions to made them your puppets.

\- I don't know what you mean Iris. All that is just big misunderstanding.

\- Yeh. Sure it is. – She replied before giving two paper pages to Tonks. – Would you tell the class what's that?

Tonks nodded and quickly read them. In doing so her hairs change from pink to bloody red. – He really did that?

\- I'm afraid so.

\- These are results from my mother method of finding traces of potions in someone hairs. – She explained. – It allows to detected traces that are months old and … you can get a sample from corpses. These two are results from samples taken from Lily Elizabeth Potter née Evans and James Charlus Potter. All samples are full of practically a slave potion. More specific very potent loyalty potion made by alchemist and keyed to Albus Dumbledore. Tracices were found at fourteen months before their death.

\- I found their journals Dumbles. Till I was one month old they were planning to leave Brittan and hide in one of homes that now belongs to me. After that mark they just wrote how good leader you are. Luckily you couldn't get them to change their will. Goblins would check for spells and potions affecting their mind. I suggest you check yourself for potions because Fleur Delacour had them in her system. – Noticing Bill's face she added. – Yes Billy that's why she told you to go fuck yourself and why she left the Order.

\- You checked her. – Bill tried to yell at her but couldn't.

\- Of course. She's my friend and I was really surprised when she choose to live here after all her comments how backwards Brittan is compared to rest of the world. Not that I didn't agree with her. Believe me Billy she will get you for that.

\- That French tart made my Bill did that. – Molly tried to defend her son.

\- Oh really? She gave herself love potion keyed to him. Yeah. I'm sure of that.

\- Nobody will believe that half-creature French hussy. – Molly continued.

\- I never said about going to courts. – Iris replied. – But it's nice to finally see you true colours Ms. Weasley. It's refreshing from your typical behaviour. Not that I believed in you since spells on me were lifted. Oh. You remember this completely ridiculous marriage contract that you sign between Ron and me with Dumbles? I burned it. If Ron would be last men on earth I wouldn't touch him with a stick not to mention my body. You should be happy. If I didn't destroyed it you would be shipped to Azkaban for attempted line theft.

\- You half-blood bitch. You… - Molly tiered to reach for her wand when body bind activated.

\- Like I said. It's nice to see real you.

Then Iris took we seconds to look at rest of the Order. – Well let's see. Dumbles is mostly done, Weasleys are done, so is Lupin and I gave invitation to freedom to Sirius. – She counted. – That leaves Granger, Snape and gift for Tonks. Let's start with something fun. Tonks, I just met you but I like you. Your mother already knew this but I reinstated her to Black Family and since your dad is first-gen I took him and you with her. Thanks to all stupid laws they have since now Ministry have to treat you as pureblood. Plus you get typical trust fund.

\- What do you mean?

Iris gave her official list from Gringott. – I made you mother family regent till Sirius can officially become Lord Black so you will have to talk with her about taking one of prosperities. And before you ask it's not a joke.

\- How did you do that? – Sirius asked.

\- You made me your heir. I was emancipated last year by Albie when he forced me to compete in Tournament. Thanks to that I could become Regent Black or designate someone. Since I'm moving out I designated Andi. You'll be able to become Lord Black after you go to Gringott and they confirm that you are sane and nobody controls you via magic. I done this accordingly to Black Family Law.

\- Two millions? Are you crazy? – Tonks ask. Only wards prevented her from screaming.

\- That's what you should get since starting Hogwart. Besides that if you chose to further your education it'll be paid by Family.

\- Thanks.

\- No problem, cousin. Okay. That concludes nice things. – She then looked at Hermione. – Would you tell me Granger why did you agree to betray me and spy for Dumbledore? – Her voice was ice cold. – By pure coincident I was there listening. He just asked you. And I checked you later. He didn't use charms or potions on you. That was purely your decision and I would understand it if next thing you would do was going to me and telling me what happened. I would probably do the same to double-cross Dumbles. But you choose to follow him. All I want to know is why?

\- Because I was asked to. Dumbledore was afraid that you would turn dark and he is leader of light. Turns out he's right.

\- Very well. I had some hope for you. Just remember that when Germans tired to use orders as line of defence it wasn't accepted.

\- Did you just compare us to Nazis? – Hermione asked.

\- Aren't you? Only real difference between light and dark families is that dark families want to kill you because who your parents are while light families wants dark families to kill you. Eventually they'll make you to live as some second or third class citizen. Just few minutes ago Molly attack both Fleur and me because of our heritage. If you really think that you even have a chance to be someone important in Ministry then you are even bigger idiot than I thought. I wouldn't be surprised that Ron tolerated you because Dumbles order him or because he just wants fuck you.

Hermione looked rather shocked at her words and couldn't find words to reply that.

\- And fucking leads us to Snivellus. – Now here calm voice was just scary. – You know what Sev? I just wanted to kill you but luckily Sisters Black convinced me to do something else. Something that was way more fun than watching you die slowly.

\- Like you would be able to kill me. – He answered with a sneer.

\- I would. With virus designed to kill you in minimum of six months with year of painful dying being more possible designed and refined by my ancestors. Well spearing your life back then might been good decision as now you can help and kill you master. I mean to kill Moldi so you don't accidently kill Dumbles here. Not that I would be complaining if you make that mistake. For me they are equal.

\- I always knew you were arrogant little ...

Iris stopped him. – I'm arrogant you shit? You were bulling me just because I look similar to my father. I guess that's good. If I was too similar to my mum you would tried to rape my earlier, wouldn't you?

\- Miss Potter what do you suggest? – McGonagall asked.

Iris smiled. – Your friend, professor has a thing for redheads. From what I understand he likes them young no more than sixteen and some as young as eleven. Once during the war he raped eight years old girl. And believe me he didn't stop when he started to work at Hogwart, well do you want me to continue? – She asked watching as McGonagall pales just like everybody else.

\- I never heard about it. – McGonagall said.

\- What a surprise. – Iris said sarcastically. – Dumbledore protects him and both are very capable with Obliviate spell.

\- How do you know this? – Tonks asked.

\- He told us. During my third year he tried to rape me. Didn't work out so well for him.

\- You are lying Potter.

Raising one brow Iris asked. – Really? Command code: withered flower.

Everyone could see how Snape for second went completely rigid.

\- What did you do to me? – He asked terrified suddenly remembering weeks of constant torture. Now he remembered pain far worse than Cruciatus.

\- Not enough for what you did to all those girls. At that not including what I should do for making Voldemort target my parents. You ask him to spare my mother so you could have her. – Iris answered with steel in her voice. – I really hope that you'll do something good in your life and die killing that bastard.

\- Iris what did you do to Severus? – Dumbledore all but demanded.

\- Nothing he didn't deserved after all I was well within my rights to kill him. I should do the same with you but don't worry. With you it will be more psychological.

\- What did you do? – In that instance Dumbledore's mask fell.

\- I helped with writing quite interesting book about you. With all secrets we managed to dig up on you. There are chapters about Tommy boy and one about my parent and even me. Plans that you made with Grindelwald are there too. With current political climate you can be certain that ministry will endorse it and even if you kill Voldemort in open fight you will never be respected again. With what you did to protect your boy Severus they will kick you out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch. – While saying this she moved closer to him before moving her hand inside his robe and removing his wand. – I'll take that. After all its family heirloom.

\- You can't. – Dumbledore protested or tied to.

\- Oh, but I can. Let's make it fair. – She drawn out her holly and phoenix feather wand. – You can take this wand. I never liked it anyway.

\- Isn't that yours wand? – Tonks asked.

\- It's wand Dumbles wanted me to have. He believes that because both feathers were given by Fawkes it's the only wand capable to beats Voldemort's.

\- You can't just leave! – He managed to slightly overpower wards.

\- Because of prophecy? – She asked with smile. – I heard it last year before I replaced it with trap so you better stop guarding it. – With pleasure she observed his face failing once again. – That prophecy was made by that Trelawney and I simply don't believe in it. Even if it's real noting in it says I have to deliver killing blow. Him dying by my hand can be interpreted as me ordering his death. I'm doing it right now. I order you to kill him. It's done. You just have to carry out my order. – She replied. – And that boys and girls is ending of today's meeting. Before I go just one more thing. Kreacher!

\- Yes mistress? – Elf once again poped in.

\- All except members of Black Family and Remus Lupin are denied access to this house. They have till noon tomorrow to vacant the premise. After that wards will throw them out. Your job is to be sure that no property of House Black will be taken by them.

\- As you command mistress. – House-elf bowed to her.

\- Well that's it. I hope that I won't see most of you again. – With that she silently apparated away only to return second later. – Forgot my snacks. – She explained taking her popcorn and coke. – Ciao.

This time all wards placed on chairs deactivated and only right now everybody realised that they had been holding their breaths under silent power emanating from Iris that forced them to behave. But after that most of them looked at Dumbledore and Snape with contempt and hatred respectively

First thing after Iris apparated next to Fleur she began to laugh.

\- That was way funnier then I excepted it to be. – Iris admitted before drinking potion to restore her real age.

\- Bill's face was quite entertaining. – Fleur agreed opening bottle of wine.

\- Yeah. Do you think informing Grangers was a good idea? – Iris asked when she cast spell to resize her clothes.

\- I believe that yes. It was good idea. She was once your friend and I must admit that I'm happy that she isn't right now here taking my place. – Fleur admitted passing class to Iris.

\- I wouldn't have anyone other here. – Iris reassured her. – You sure about this?

Smiling Fleur asked. – You mean going into unknown potentially deadly situation with you?

\- Yes. With quite low chance to return if something goes wrong. – Iris agreed while looking out of a window at Earth beneath them.

\- As long as you are next to me. – Fleur responded raising her glass. – For the trip.

\- For us.


End file.
